The organization of proteins of the chromaffin granule membrane is being examined by a variety of labeling techniques to differentiate between proteins on the internal and external surfaces of the membrane. Functions of individual proteins will be probed by examining the effects of antibodies generated against purified polypeptides isolated from the membrane. Phosphorylated proteins are being isolated and the effects of phosphorylation on membrane structure and functions examined.